bloodyroarfandomcom-20200223-history
Bloody Roar: Primal Fury
Bloody Roar: Primal Fury, also known as Bloody Roar Extreme in Japan, is a fighting video game developed by Eighting in 2002. It is a side story set between Bloody Roar 3 and 4. It features a new artistic direction, in particular in the design of the fighters which done away the urban style from previous installments for modern and sporty looks. __TOC__ Plot "During the Age of Feuding between humans and Zoanthropes, a new kingdom was born. Founded upon and dream of peace and equality, for both, the new land attracted scores of Zoanthropes from far and wide. However, the kingdom was young, and heavily relied upon its Zoanthrope army for '' ''security and on its special brigade of Zoanthrope mercenaries for income. Even more troublesome for the infant nation were rumors of cruel experiments being carried out on Zoanthropes to uncover the secret behind their ability to transform into fighting beasts. Though nearly everyone, both Zoanthrope and human alike, strongly opposed these experiments, no one could prove that they were actually taking place, much less who was responsible for them. In an effort to bring the nation together and show off the power of their Zoanthrope army and mercenary brigade, the kingdom decided to sponsor the ultimate Zoanthrope fighting tournament. The winner would not only earn the title "Zoanthrope Champion," but also take home a handsome cash prize. If only the participants knew what was really awaiting them..." Gameplay In comparison with the last entry, the combo of Bloody Roar: Primal Fury were slightly to remove the necessity of pressing two buttons at once. The arenas are also much more interactive, with multiple fighting rings and walls that can break at any time during a match. One of the most notorious new ability, it's to morph into Hyper-beast form at any time but with the cost of losing your health point if your Beast gauge is not full. Development In an interview with IGN, Kenji Fukuya, Game Director from Eighting, revealed that the development of this Primal Fury began shortly after Bloody Roar 3, in 2001 they were a team of 20 programmers and 3D artists. The company chose the Gamecube, for their first entry of the series on a Nintendo game console because the hardware itself praising the advanced lighting abilities, complex shading schemes, and pure graphics. Hoping to make the most visually beautiful entry to date, all 14 characters from Bloody Roar 3 have been completely re-modeled with some arenas from the same game. In the process of adapting the series to a new console, the combo system was simplified slightly to remove any cases where the player would have to press two buttons at once. A system for handling sloppy input was also incorporated to make the game more playable with the analog stick. Game Features * Arcade * Versus * Time Attack * Survival * Team Battle * VS Team Battle * Training * Com Battle * Movie Player * Extra Option * Option Characters & Locations | |} Bloody Roar : Extreme '' '' In 2003, Eighting/Hudson ports Bloody Roar: Primal Fury on X-box, with adjustments : Updated graphic engine, CGI opening and ending and a new character for the Western market : Fang the Wolf. In this Version, Cronos and Ganesha are accessible since the very beginning of the game. Packaging Artwork 537496_7321_front.jpg|GameCube JAP Release 537496_7321_back.jpg|GameCube JAP Release (back) 589461_24310_front.jpg|Xbox JAP Release 589461_24310_back.jpg|Xbox JAP Release (back) BRPFNAfront.jpg|GameCube NA Release BRPFNAback.jpg|GameCube NA Release (back) BREXPAL.jpg|Xbox NA Release 589461_47229_back.jpg|Xbox NA Release (back) Bloody Roar Primal Fury.jpg|GameCube PAL Release Official Artworks See: Bloody Roar : Primal Fury/Extreme (official artwork) Unlockables *'Ganesha, Indian Palace Stage' - Beat the arcade mode once. *'Cronos, Evil Laboratory Stage, Com Battle' - Beat the arcade mode twice. *'Kohryu' - Get to Stage 5 in arcade mode without continuing. Then you'll face him. Beat the rest of Arcade Mode. *'Uranus, Chaos Laboratory Stad' - Beat Uranus in Survival Mode. She's always the 16th opponent. *'Yugo's Fang costume' - Beat arcade mode with All characters (Uranus and Kohryu included). After you're done go to the Character selection screen on Yugo and changes the costume until you get him. *'Kid mode' (Short body, Big head and arms) - Beat the arcade mode 3 times. *'Big Head mode' - Beat the arcade mode 4 times. *'Big Arms mode' - Beat the arcade mode 5 times. *'No Wall mode' - Beat the arcade mode 6 times. *'Weak Wall mode' - Beat the arcade mode 7 times. *'Breakable walls in the Final Round' - Beat the arcade mode 8 times. *'Slow motion mode' - Beat the arcade mode 9 times. *'Speedy Game mode' - Beat the arcade mode 10 times. Trivia *Though Bloody Roar : Primal Fury on Nintendo Gamecube is compatible with the console Nintendo Wii. Bloody Roar Extreme on X-box isn't compatible with the X-box 360, unless installed with Backward compatibility. *The Fang outfit for Yugo was not included in the Western Nintendo GameCube release though he was included in the Japanese version, and also the Western and Japanese port on the Xbox. *It was the first game of the series to release in the North American market before the Japanese one and to not have an arcade version. *In April 2001, the Bloody Roar Official Japanese site launch a poll where fans were asked what Beast form they like to see. Among the top ten result number 4 was a Penguin and number 7 an Elephant. The poll can be assimilated to the origin of Cronos and Ganesha. Top ten : a Dragon, a Bird, the Four Symbol (Azure Dragon, Vermilion Bird, White Tiger & Black Turtle), a Penguin, a Fox, a Bear, an Elephant (or a Mammoth), a Kangaroo, a Dinosaur (Tyrannosaurus), a Snake External Links Complete Walkthrough for Bloody Roar : Primal Fury Category:Games Category:Bloody Roar: Primal Fury